deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lord Boros vs Lord Hater
Prelude Boomstick: The Galaxy a place filled to the brim with planets. Wiz: Planets rip for Conquering and few are better at it then these two Boomstick: Lord Boros Leader of the dark matter thieves And subjegator of the universe ''' Wiz: And lord hater The greatest in the Galaxy we're here to judge there weapons, Armor, and skills to see who would win. '''Boomstick: A death battle! Lord Hater Wiz: In the Yonder Galaxy There are few villains More Threatening Than Lord hater. Boomstick: OH Please How threatening Can this skeleton Be I mean he wears sneakers And is constantly thwarted By a person Against fighting. Wiz: Well Before he encountered Wander He was The Number 1 Villain Who conquered Several Planets. Boomstick: Oh…………. THATS AWSOME having several planets Under your iron fist sounds like a dream come true. You could have servants being you things without Ever needing to move. Wiz: Well as I said this is all Before meeting wander After meeting him Everything went Wrong Heck he even Lost his place in the villains ranking Falling to The 29Th greatest villain. Boomstick: DANG poor Guy. Wiz: Not to mention He fell even Further in the rankings After Lord dominator made her appearance As she quickly Became Number one in the Galaxy All while Destroying the very Planets He wants to conquer. Boomstick: Yeah the poor guy never seems to get what wants And His plans tend to absolutely backfire when wonder is around. Wiz: However Don't let how cartoonishly incompetent This villain Is Fool you. You see Hater Is like another Combatant we've had on death battle In that The Angrier He gets the more powerful he becomes. Boomstick: Example When he Was Partially enraged at the fact Emperor Awesome Was about to make a wish to be the Strongest being in the Galaxy He responded With Curb stomping His Entire Army, Throwing A T-Rex Off the moon/Planet, And then Hitting Emperor awesome so Hard He was sent Through Moon/Planet. Wiz: Now Keep in mind a T-Rex weighs around 9 Tons and If the moon’s/Planet's Gravity is anything like our own Moon This would take Over 40000 Tons of force to Pull off. Boomstick: And Considering Hater is a Magic based Fighter This is quite Impressive. Heck With magic he was able to stop Dominator's Planet destroying Drill From reaching the secret planet. Wiz: Hater is Also Really fast Able to Cover Large distances in a short time Like the previous example with Emperor awesome or able to run around Planets Chasing after wander. Heck he even outran a black hole Boomstick: Now I know what you're thinking Those planets are pretty small So it isn't that Impressive Well. Wiz: The size In wander over yonder is weird Lord hater's ship Which fits An Entire Army's worth of minions And Is shown to be very large on the inside Is tiny on the outside And a stated on a tiny planet In The episode the end of the Galaxy We Can't see wander Or Sylvia And Unless there's more Evidence than They look small When the show zooms out We can't really assume they are that small. Boomstick: Anyways back to discussing Lord Hater Not only is he fast enough to somewhat keep up with Wander He's Durable enough to tank His own ship crashing, Survived Lord dominator’s lava beam which completely destroyed the ship, Trading Blows With lord dominator (Who is more or less on par with a partially enraged Hater), and He has Survived His own Laser The disaster blaster 5000 firing in his face With very few scratches. Wiz: Lord hater Can also be very intelligent when he wants to be Using His vast knowledge of gravity wells He found a secret Planet so small even dominator did not find and He also Built a Car which dominator stole. Boomstick: He can Fire lighting, Magical beams of energy, Magical energy balls which explode on contact, and can Summon force fields. However He does have weaknesses For one He prefers a more Brute force Way in combat. Wiz: Secondly his emotions can also affect his powers negatively If he's feeling depressed Or sad his powers can wane. Boomstick: Thirdly his Magic does put quite the drain on his stamina Wiz: But despite all This Lord hater has Conquered Several planets, Defeated Lord dominator, And Became The Greatest villain in the Galaxy. (Dominator may have destroyed every other planet in the galaxy, but as long as there is hate in my bones SHE WILL NEVER GET THIS ONE! This is where we make our stand! And let her know that she FAILS! Because this planet, NAY! THIS GALAXY! BELONGS TO THE DUKE OF DESTRUCTION, THE MONARCH OF MAYHEM, THE GREATEST IN THE GALAXY! LORD HATER!!!) Lord Boros Wiz: On a distant and hostile planet far far away there was an alien who was stronger than anybody Else But looking for a challenge. A fight that wasn't Boring or unsatisfying. Boomstick: However he couldn't find it So his solution Was to Go to Other Planets And search for a worthy foe. Wiz: And one day He meet a fortune teller Who said A worthy opponent Was in a Far off Galaxy Thus spurring Lord Boros to search Multiple planets And he eventually Found Earth. Boomstick: AND HIS FIRST ORDER OF BUSINESS WAS TO DESTROY AN ENTIRE CITY. Wiz: However Eventually Saitama showed up on his ship to stop him After Plowing through A majority of his Minions. Boomstick: Boros A person Who was bored with a majority of his fights For the first time in his life Experienced a good fight. Wiz: Boros has Armor which Holds back his Power While his power with his armor on Is unknown It's likely higher than his minions Considering It mostly withstood a Extremely Casual Punch from saitama. Boomstick: Without his Armor he was Able to somewhat keep Up With saitama who was likely holding back the Same amount and can release energy from his body as a beam attack. And he Showed he can regenerate Limbs Such as his Arm After it was destroyed By saitama. Wiz: But When he stops Holding back And starts using his first trump card Meteoric Burst Is when his Power truly shines. It tires him Out But It pushes his body beyond its limits drastically increasing strength and speed. Boomstick: With it he Kicked saitama TO THE FUCKING MOON, Moved so fast he melted the metal around him, And was able to regenerate after having a majority of his body destroyed though admittedly his base form could probably do the same thing. Wiz: And then there is his Second trump card Collapsing star Roaring cannon An attack With enough Energy to Destroy Earth. However It expends All his energy And it seems to make him unable to regenerate since he was unable to regenerate after saitama Destroyed around half his body which caused his death. Boomstick: Boros can also be Overconfident and Metoric burst puts a lot of strain in his Body And is normally used to end fights quickly So it should be safe to say he has problems with Endurence. Wiz: Despite all of this Boros is definitely One of the Strongest beings in the One punch man world not named saitama. (I am Boros, Leader of the dark thieves dark matter, And the subjugator of the Entire universe.) Fight 20 years ago That was when the Fortune teller Had told him about a worthy opponent in a distant galaxy The very thought of it Still exited Boros to this very day but he was faced with a very important choice. “sir There are Two galaxies We could Go to at this point” one of his minions geryuganshoop Said. “The Milky Way Galaxy Or the ………..” Geryuganshoop went silent. “Well Out with it.” “The yonder Galaxy sir” his minion said Finding the name Silly. Boros thought it Over he had a question on his Mind One he decided to ask …….. Maybe In an alternate timeline he decided against asking it Due to the silly name. “Is there Any being Notable In this Yonder Galaxy?” Even saying the name felt silly. “Well there is a Telepath With strong psychic powers Famous for conquering Several planets And a villain Called Lord dominator who had destroyed all the planets in the Galaxy before they miraculously regrew. However Both have disappeared And nobody knows where they are but there are Other Villains who have conquered several planets.” Boros Smiled slightly With all of those villains Surely One Would provide an exciting fight. “Set course for the yonder Galaxy I want to see what these villains can do.” Boros said Feeling even more excited he just hoped that his excitement wasn't misplaced. It had been weeks since the defeat of Lord dominator And hater was back To his old tricks conquering planets. Sure wander would stop him a few Times But he succeeded more often than Not. “Wow sir That's the 5th one this week At this rate no other villain will be able to catch up to you.” Peepers has said with pride in his voice Glad that hater had become the Number one villain in the Galaxy again. “But of course fore I am THE GREATEST IN THE GALAXY.” Lord hater Boosted While laughing maniacally before something hit him and he stopped. Hater turned towards peepers with a pondering look on his face “Now Which Planet Is next on the List again?” Hater asked and peepers just sighed and facepalmed “Sir I've told you a thousand times which planet is the next one.” “WELL SORRY MOM I FORGOT!” Hater screamed not liking Peepers tone at All his right fist raised and crackling with Lightning. Peepers just trembled in response before noticing a planet outside the window “It doesn't matter Any more where here.” Peepers said Quickly hoping to Dissuade Hater from hurting him. “Oh.” Hater said before noticing something “Wait Is that another Ship IS SOMEONE ELSE TRYING TO CONQUER MY PLANET!” Hater yelled getting angrier “Huh I don't recognize that ship sir we should proceed with catio-” Peepers was cut off as Hater suddenly took control of the ship and had it go full speed ahead at the unknown ship. “THIS PLANET IS MINE!” Hater yelled out “Sir if you don't slow down we're gonna crash.” Almost as soon as he said that They crashed. Boros had shown Up at yet another planet his excitement dwindling he should have knew better then to get his hopes up. Every villain he had met so far Had proven to be Weaklings They couldn't even Dent his Power sealing armor. “SIR BRACE FOR IMPACT!” One of his minions screamed He didn't have time to register Who When an impact shook the Entire ship throwing people everywhere. “Status report!” Boros yelled “The ship was damaged By another ship ramming into it Intruders are on board Making there way through the ship.” Geryuganshoop Reported. Commander peepers didn't like this But he led the watch dogs Against these strange Aliens And helped Keep a lot of them off of haters back. While Hater made his way through And occasionally blasted aliens out of the way who somehow seemed the stronger than the rest. Eventually they made their way to what seems like the entrance to an important room. “Welcome intruders To your last stop.” A voice Boomed from inside their head “For I the strongest psionic in the univer-.” Was all the Being had time to say Before the watch dogs Fired Thousands of lasers at It hitting it and creating a huge dust cloud. “Hm So much for being strongest in the Universe.” one of the watch dogs said Suddenly all the dust cleared and of the watch dogs Except for commander peepers Were forced back. “Dave the next time you want to open your mouth Just don't.” Another one said irritated at his college. “Did you really think such pea shooters would Stand Up against ME SECOND IN COMMAND OF THE DARK MATTER SPACE PIRATES GERYUGANSHOOP!” The being yelled within their minds. When everybody But commander peepers Bursted out laughing at the alien's Name. “guys we are in a Serious situation.” peepers Chastised the others “Insignificant Worms I will show you my true power.” The being Yelled Lifting up debris all around him. “Question Where's your boss?” Lord hater suddenly decided to Ask. “Oh He's right through that door.” Geryuganshoop said absentmindedly before getting blasted against a wall while hater ran through said door. “HATER WAIT!” Peepers said while trying to run after hater Before Getting batted to the side by Telekinesis “I might have let my guard down before but I won't Do that again.” Peepers simply sighed And started to form a plan. Boros Was sitting on his throne When A Skeleton wearing A red and purple Robe came walking in. “So it looks like-” Boros couldn't even finish his sentence Before hater Blasted him with a green blast of magic. Boros was sent through his throne into the wall behind him. “I don't know Who you are But nobody and I mean NOBODY IS GONNA CONQUER MY PLANETS AGAIN!” Hater yelled His anger somewhat Diminishing as he started to walk away “Heh I could tell from that Attack you are definitely stronger than those other villains.” Boros simply said as he pulled himself out of the wall he was in. “But let's see How much stronger.” FIGHT! Boros Rushed Forward at high speed delivered A roundhouse kick To hater. hater was knocked back quite a few feet and he was a bit shocked most villains were usually knocked out by his first hit or didn't want to fight him but if this person wanted to fight for the planet so be it Hater sent out Another blast of magic. Boros quickly dodged the magic blast and rushed forward while dodging The following magical blasts. Closing the distance between them Boros brought his hands above his head and brought them down on Haters skull before delivering another powerful kick to his chest sending him flying. Hater came to a painful stop when he collided with a pillar “Come on I know you're stronger then this I could judge it from your first strike.” Was this person Mocking him. Hater created a magical explosion around him destroying the Pillar he was in putting his hands together he created a Magical ball Of energy And Threw it at Boros. Boros quickly dodged again and hater smiled as it landed right next to Boros exploding and knocking him on his side Hater blasted Boros With more magic soon after Not giving him a Second to counter attack. Boros smiled as he was blasted with magic he knew this being was stronger than those other villains He might actually break through his armor. Hater stopped blasting with his magic thinking that Boros was ether knocked out or dead as nothing had been conscious after that much magic except for ……… Dominator. Hater caught up in his memories and past anger at said villain Didn't notice Boros was still conscious and was rushing right for him until it was almost too late. Boros Unleashed a large amount of punches as Hater raised up a forcefield around him. Boros kept punching Trying to see if there was a limit to how much force the force field can take as Hater kept trying to keep his Forcefield up Under Boros fierce barrage. Hater tried to Expanded his Forcefield to push Boros back however this distracted Hater for a bit Letting Boros break through. Boros Unleashed Barrage after barrage of punches and kicks Knowing that if this opponent was as tough as he thought they were They would be able to survive this Boros Ended the beating with one last Powerful punch to haters Jaw sending the Skeleton man Flying while knocking his jaw off. “Well that was disappointing” Boros simply stated Thinking he actually Killed his opponent. “I thought I could finally have some fun.” Boros Simply Turned around and started to walk away. Hater was starting to get angrier and angrier not just because he was losing, Not just because he was being reminded of dominator, But because his opponent looked SO COOL in his armor. “RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH” Hater screamed put and Blasted Boros with his strongest magic attack yet in the fight. Boros not expecting the attack had no time to dodge And was Blasted full force Into a wall. Boros kept going deeper and deeper into the wall Until BOOM an Explosion echoed throughout the ship and hater smiled as he put his jaw back into place. Boros couldn't believe what happened His body was halfway Disintegrated And his Armor was broken Boros Looked down ‘He destroyed my armor PERFECT THIS IS THE FIGHT I’VE BEEN LOOKING FOR.’ Boros Smiled so large it looked psychotic before regenerating his body And rushing back through the hole he created “my armor which sealed away my Powers has been Broken!” Boros yelled as he got back. Hater almost sighed ‘How is he still alive after that’ He thought before turning prepared to launch another volley of Magic. “What's your name mine is Boros.” Boros said slowly walking to hater. Hater was caught off guard “Uuuuuuuhhhhhh my name is hater.” Boros chuckled “Hater huh Well Let us continue this Glorious fight!” Boros yelled as he dashed forward and Hater reacted by Firing Lightning at his opponent. Boros Blasted energy from his body When it connected with the Lightning It Exploded and Boros took this opportunity to Change his course under the smoke caused by the colliding attacks. Hater was extremely shocked his opponent had magic since he hadn't used it before. Haters rage was bubbling Even more now now that he knew his opponent was holding back Looking down on him it frustrated Hater to no end. Hater saw Boros Come out of the smoke on his left side Hater caught Boros’ punch with his left hand and delivered a powerful Uppercut With his right Boros’ head flung back And hater put his hand to Boros’ Chest and blasted with magic sending him flying while ripping off the arm hater had ahold of. “Look’s like Your DISARMED” hater punned and laughed darkly to himself as he could almost Feel the Boos he would have gotten if he did that in front of the watch dogs. Boros simply looked at his opponent slightly bewildered But shrugged it off he was actually starting to enjoy this fight so who was he to judge his opponent “That's not Entirely true” Hater looked at Boros questioningly . “you see My species survived In harsh conditions on my home planet and Me? I developed an amazing ability to regenerate I focus my energy on my arm and” His arm grew back in a matter of seconds “It's completely fine.” Hater couldn't believe his eyes. “now let's get Back to fighting.” Boros said as he rushed forward Surrounded By pink light while hater Charged forward in a Green light Blinded By anger at How unfair And COOL his opponent was being when they met they created a shockwave With Boros managing to push Hater away. Hater caught himself And Fired more magic at Boros Who again with a burst of speed Dodged it And closed the distance Between them Before Unleashing a devastating amount of punches and kicks Hater was only able to block some of Ending with Boros round house kicking the skeleton man away and then charging forward again At the stunned skeleton And Unleashed another furious Combo Followed up by a Kick so Strong he was launched into the air fast enough to break the sound barrier And hit the ceiling of the ship with a resounding Thud Creating a Large crater in the ceiling Followed Up By Boros Releasing More energy at Him causing an explosion that tore a hole in his ship. He saw lord hater fall to the ground. “Do you see the Monstrous difference between us” Boros said cockily Wanting to test a theory He noticed how His Opponent's strength constantly changed. How his strength seemed to increase when he had an angry look on his face and Decreased when his face looked calmer. Hater took the bait HOOK LINE AND SINKER. “WHAT!” Hater yelled as he suddenly bolted up and levitated off the ground “ARE YOU LOOKING DOWN ON ME LORD HATER THE GREATEST IN THE GALAXY!” Hater yelled as he charged at Boros so fast the Alien Had little time to react. Hater quickly delivered a powerful Punch to Boros’ abdomen causing Boros to cough up blood, Boros saw a punch coming on his left side But couldn't react in time to block it as Hater delivered another vicious punch to Boros. Hater kept on Punching Boros Before blasting him with magic sending Boros Flying. ‘so this person does get stronger when he gets angrier Perfect.’ Boros thought as he landed And got up He was gonna enjoy this fight to it’s fullest He saw Hater flying forward. A Pink aura surrounded Boros Who charged Forward to Met hater head on. Both cocked back there fists at the same time and let them fly Their fists collided Causing a shockwave strong enough to Dent the ground beneath them. Boros and Hater launched several Punches at each other matching each other Blow for blow Eventually Boros Grabbed one of haters punch And flung Him towards a nearby Pillar before rushing up the same Pillar and Punching Hater so hard he got blown through the roof of the ship. Boros quickly jumped Up to match where hater was in the air before releasing another burst of energy sending Hater Painfully into the roof/Floor below. Lord Hater's anger was Near its breaking point It seemed this opponent constantly outdid him Every time, this guy wanted to take Planets that were HIS, And he was mocking him It reminded him of Dominator He was gonna Beat this person if it was the Last thing he did. Boros was Enjoying this fight but knew he couldn't keep this up forever but he wanted to go all out before that so he would use his first trump card it only seemed fitting for an opponent who was able to keep up with him for so long two words escaped Boros Lips “Meteoric Burst”. Suddenly the world Was enveloped By two Auras one Pink and another green. Anybody watching the fight would know it was Coming to An End soon as the two fighters Finally unleash their true potential. Boros’ Mouth seemed to disappear and his Skin turned pink and his hair grew longer. Boros rushed forward But was suddenly stopped as he was surrounded by green energy As Hater picked him up with Telekenisis And started slamming him up and Down And on Anything in site. Boros Kept trying to overpower The Telekinesis however he was slammed Deep into the metal of his own ship and felt the Telekinetic grip disappear. Boros Quickly got up and Dashed forward And punched hater As hard as He could only To be blocked by Hater who Punched Back causing Boros to Cough up blood but he refused to be knocked back and quickly brought his knee up into haters rib cage As hard as he could causing hater himself to be sent flying into the air. Boros Jumped up and quickly Tried to axe kick hater Who simply Blocked it with a force field But he was still forced down by the kick. Boros Wanted to draw this fight out More But knew it would Be a waste of energy he Had barely enough to perform his Last trump card. “LISTEN NOW IF YOU DON'T COUNTER THIS ILL BLAST BOTH YOU AND THIS PLANET TO HELL!” Boros yelled at the top of his lungs “STAR COLLAPSING ROAR CANON!” Boros Launched a huge beam of energy out of his chest which made the Other’s look pathetic. Hater fired back His Strongest Beam of magic In the fight Yet still filled with rage “I WON’T LET YOU TAKE OR DESTROY WHAT’S RIGHTFULLY MINE!” hater simply yelled back. Both of their Beams Clashed, At first it seemed completely even Before Boros’ beam Started to Push back hater’s Who started to buckle under the presser. “Dang it” Hater said to himself as he fell on one of his Knees while trying to Put more power in the blast. Hater chuckled as he remembered a similar situation While pushing back a drill and He could remember people cheering him on and he could Almost hear people cheering him on. It was then he realized that Yes there were people cheering him on Peepers and the watch dogs had somehow made it past the psychic minion and where in top of the Ship Yelling “HATES GREAT BEST VILLAIN!” Trying to cheer him on. Hater smiled As he Started Putting More magic than Before Determined to Win AND HATER STARTED WINNING. His beam started Pushing back Boros’ Beam. Boros Smiled as he saw his Beam begin to be overtaken And Eventually Haters just completely Overtook Boros and his beam. As hater stopped putting magic in the Beam it dissipated causing Boros to fall to the ground and Boros’ body was Completely spent And Had large wounds all over Cuts on his legs A left arm missing And he looked like he could turn to dust any second. Boros chuckled to himself As he thought of the gypsies fortune ‘That truly Was the greatest fight I ever had’. K.O. Conclusion Boomstick: HOLY SHIT I can hear people right Now questioning why Hater beat Boros Wiz: Well sit back relax Put down the torches and pitchforks some of you, you know who you are. We will tell you Why Hater won this match. Boomstick: First off You’re probably thinking to yourself That Boros planet destroying Trump card Could easily Kill hater. Wiz: This is Not quite true As Hater has tanked His A star destroying missile (Even if the star appeared Around planet sized) and his disaster blaster 5000 A planet busting Laser straight to his face and was At most Dizzy. Boomstick: But surely Boros is faster right? Wiz: Not quite, As Hater has out ran a black hole, in Order to do that One must Be faster than the speed of light Which is approximately 299,792,458 Meters per second. Boros can match saitama in speed Who was clocked at 11,991,698.3 meters per second making Hater Over 25 times Faster than Boros. Boomstick: And As for Boros Regeneration Well he can only regenerate while he has energy he says it himself When Fighting saitama He has to focus his energy to regenerate. And after expelling All his energy in his fight with saitama He could Not regenerate anymore. Wiz: Not to mention Haters Feat of punching Emperor awesome through a Moon And matching dominator (Who's blows were able to Seriously hurt hater even when enraged) Is Slightly more impressive Than Boros kicking Saitama to the moon And Being able to destroy Earth. Boomstick: And chances are If Boros noticed Hater became stronger while angry he would say and do stuff to make Hater angrier to draw out more of his strength due to both Boros’ cocky nature And desire to Have a good fight. Wiz: However this doesn't mean Boros had no advantages He was definitely the more skilled of the two and The more intelligent. Boomstick: However It would only be a matter of time Before Hater would tire Boros Out Or force him to use his trump card Due to Haters superior durability Speed and strength. Looks Like Boros Trump cards Got trumped. Wiz: The winner is Lord hater. Category:Dbfan and critic Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Martial Arts themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles